rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Natalie Renderra/Need help with a name for a Race
Hey everyone! As some of you know, I've been writing a book lately. And as none of you know, I'm suffering from a little bit of writer's block. I've decided, keeping with the theme throughout the story with monsters, that there will be four groups of them, tied to the elements. Why? Well, why not? Each race of monsters has two names, a proper name and a euphemism because the true name is a curse to say. The one that needs a euphemism that most characters will call them, is the following: Name: Timeans Euphemism: ______ Physical appearance: Humanoids who have grown fins, gills, tentacles and sharp teeth. They have skin that is various shades of blue to pale white, getting paler the deeper in the ocean you go. They sport bright purple eyes. Men and Women among them are impossible to distinguish, as the organs most humanoids would use to do so are inside their bodies with a singular exit, similar to fish and frogs. On top of this, they speak exclusively their own language that people do not understand on land, so it is impossible to ask. They are around six feet tall. Armaments: Spears, nets, and and helmets. As some examples, I have the rest listed here. Name: Cave Lurkers Euphemism: The Followers Physical appearance: Pale, shrunken humanoids with sharp teeth. They no longer have eyes, with thin pale skin having grown over them as their world is shrouded in the darkness of caves. Their ears however, are much bigger alongside a larger mouth. Talons have grown from their hands and feet. They are roughly four and a half to five feet tall, walking crouched. Armaments: Scavenged armour and weapons, with higher quality equipment going to higher leaders. They often cover the eyeholes of armour with wood or metal. Name: Olcanoans Euphemism: The Burnt Physical appearance: Huge people standing eight feet tall, with fiery eyes. Most have red eyes, but the leadership have a fiery purple. They are each muscular, with the teeth of predators, as well as the elongated paws of lions on their hind legs. Their front have opposable thumbs and talons, short and sharp. Males are easily distinguished by the mane of fire around their necks. Armaments: Finely crafted steel armour, made in the fires of the volcanoes they live under, with minerals found from within mountains. No Gauntlets or boots, however, because they prefer to shred prey and foes by hand and teeth when possible. This is why they also refuse to wear closed-face helmets. Name: Desmodontites Euphemism: The Givers Physical Appearance: Most seen by Human people are very lean people, coupled with hind legs that are skinnier and thinner. They are roughly five feet tall. The upper body has long wings, ending with hands and talons. Both upper arms and lower legs are capable of grasping weapons. Most will have long hair, sharp teeth, and flat, pressed noses, with dim purple eyes. Adding to their description, they will make a loud whip-crack noise as their leathery wings snap to go higher in the sky. However, they are very prone to just glide. Armaments: Spears, dual swords, knives, flails, and whips. Iron armour is given to elite forces, with the strongest among them wearing brass covered steel. Name: Aethyric Spirits Euphemism: The Guardians Physical appearance: Most are roughly human height, with distinctively high cheekbones and a lack of noses. Their skin is a grey colour of bark, matching soulwood trees and covered in black flecks like them too. Their arms are similar to branches, thin but strong, ending in sharp, pointed fingers. Their eyes are bright glowing green, lacking pupils or irises. Their hair is made of roots, growing from the skull. They lack legs, simply floating from one place to the next, with leaves covering the pelvic region. They are all feminine in design, with solid breast tissue made to leak sap for children, in the event one would be born. If they desired to hide or sleep to reproduce food for themselves, they can bury themselves to the waist, allowing their arms and pelvic regions to grow longer in the form of a bush. Finally, they can retreat into a Soulwood tree as their home, and likewise where their powers are strongest. Armaments: Usually their own body is enough. Their control of plants, animals, their sharp hands, and their nature-oriented magic is durable enough to take down most foes. As they refuse to kill plants or animals for armour, they may wear metal that their bodies grow around to hold in place. Category:Blog posts